Caught in a love triangleGabe&Jo story
by Kelly Brooke
Summary: Gabe hurt Jo's feelings bad. Really bad. Jo takes revenge friend by hanging out with new girl Mo and dating the new rich boy. Gabe becomes jelous and ends up falling in love with Jo. But he has a girlfriend already? Can he tell Jo how he true feelings?
1. Chapter 1 Love stinks

Jo's POV.

As soon as the bell went I ran straight home as fast as my own two feet would carry me. Never In my life had I felt so stupid and humilated. I was soo naive. **Taking a photo of someone and putting it on your wallpaper does not mean that they will fall in love with you!** It was in class during free time when I took Gabe's phone and he wrestled me to the ground for it. My phone slipped out and then Eva saw it. Great! Everyone knows that I have a crush on Gabe including Gabe himself. But the worst was yet to come when he said that he didn't know he liked me and then kissed me! Infront of the whole school and then his girlfriend came along and kissed him. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach.

_The guy I like has a girlfriend._ And now everywhere I went for the rest of the day their were people laughing at me. I felt like a loser. I carried on running further and further looking at the ground and not where I was going. With one swoop I slipped and landed face first on the ground next to a puddle. Could life get any worse? Apparently it did when some stupid idiot swerved his truck close to the pavement at full speed leaving me splashed with muddy water all over.

I looked down at my jeans and noticed that they were almost soaked in blood. I had grazed both knees really badly during my epic fall.

That was the final straw. I had practically exploded with anger by Fury raced through my body, heating me to my very core and igniting a flame so hot within my heart that I almost screamed in anger.  
>Hot tears trickled down my face. Not in the sadness that I'd felt previous to this knowledge, but in an anger so strong it was clouding my common sense.I swung the door wide open and slammed it shut with such force the glass window cracked.<p>

"Jo! Is that you?" asked my mum.

I marched up the stairs to my bedroom in the attic and heard my phone vibrate. I looked at the picture I had of Gabe. I hated him! How dare he humilate me in front of everybody like that? I am his best friend! The stupid jerk! And with that I threw my cell phone and it smashed into a thousand pieces. If mum finds out she will kill me! Then make me pay with my allowance towards replacing it. Well see if i care.

"Jo! Oh my-what happened to you?" gasped my older sister Hailey

"Nothing," I mumbled kneeling down to pick up my smashed phone pieces.

"Jo you're wet, you smell and you're phone's damaged! That is definetly not nothing!" she argued.

"Ok, I might tell you when I look decent," I replied mooching off to the bathroom leaving a dripping muddy mess.

I came out of the bathroom five years later and simply threw on a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans. I sat on my bed and simply stared into space. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed softly for ages and when I was done I had a headache and blotchy red eyes.

"Jo? Can I come in?" asked Hailey poking her head through.

"No," I replied through the pillow but she let herself in anyway and sat next to me.

"Jo? What's wrong?" she asked full of concern. "Look whatever it is you can tell me? I am your sister."

"He...'s with somebody else," I suddenly choked out the words.

"Who is?"

So I told her everything right from the start about how I had a crush on Gabe and tried on the stupid charm thing.

"That's awful," she said hugging me and letting me rest my head on her shoulder. We simply sat their in silence. At least someone cared.

"Oh and hey what happened to your phone?" she asked.

"Broke it," i replied.

"Here use my spare one. Just don't break it will ya?" she asked.

"Ok," I answered.


	2. Chapter 2 So what?

**Chapter two**

**So what?**

What was going on with Jo? Why wasn't she answering her phone? I thought as I cut off the phone for the sixth time . I had tried to call her after school yersterday but when it did pick up all I heard was a smash and then dead. I tried again but her cell phone didn't pick up at all and when I tried her house number all the mom said was that Jo wasn't in the mood to talk and then didn't pick up the phone since. Jo ignored and avoided me the entire day yersterday after I kissed her and then ran home. Was she upset? Was she angry at me? Did she like me more than a friend? It was definetly a picture of me she had on her phone wallpaper. Well even if she did like me she'd have been put off now after yersterday. But It was a joke? A stupid kiss! No big deal. Right?

I got ready as normal and then went downstairs to have breakfast as usual. Charlie was in a foul mood and was throwing her breakfast at everyone, Teddy was shoving her pink video camera in front of everyone's noses, Pj was being Pj, dad had gone somewhere I don't care, and mom was busy trying to feed Charlie and get ready for work.

I swear I am the only normal one in this house I thought as I took my plate full of pancakes, some maple syrup and plopped myself on the couch. I switched on the games console and played Die Zombies 2. But I couldn't concentrate on the game.

I kept having this annoying little voice that kept saying _"Gabriel Duncan you are a jerk!"_

"No I am not!" I shouted.

_"Yes you are! You humilated your best friend in front of the whole school,"_

"Did not!"

_"Did too!"_

"Did not!"

_"Did too!"_

"Did not!"

_"Did too!"_

"Anyway it's not like she seriously liked me,"

_"Or did she?"_ the voice whispered and then dissapeared. I turned around to see Teddy staring at me as If I have gone mad.

"Gabe are you ok?" she asked.

"I am fine," I mumbled eating a pancake and carried on playing the game.

"No you're not. You're talking to yourself,"

I sighed, paused the game and told her about Jo, and what happened yersterday and told her about the voice in the back of my head.

"You're feeling guilty," said Teddy simply.

"Guilty?" I asked.

"Yep. You have a guilty conscience," she replied. "And now you feel bad about what you did to Jo yersterday,"

"But I didn't do anything," I argued.

"Dude you kissed her when you already have a girlfriend," she pointed out.

"So? It was only a joke," I answered.

"Well maybe it wasn't a joke to her," whispered Teddy.

"What do you mean?"I asked now confused

"I mean she may have liked you more than a friend," Teddy replied.

"Ha, Jo like me? More than a friend? Yeah right! Like that would happen." I replied with a sarcastic laugh

"You never know," said Teddy smiling.

"Well I just don't get why she's mad at me," I said carrying on with my game.

"You did humilate her infront of the entire school," said Teddy with a bored expression.

"I DID NOT!" I shouted at Teddy. "I shouldn't have told you anway." With that I grabbed my bag and left before Teddy could comment further.

By the time I arrived at school Jo had my back to me and was walking the opposite direction.

"Jo! Jo! Wait up!" I called after her and grabbed her wrist before she could get away. She turned around. My eyes nearly bugged out of my eyeballs. She just looked gorgeous for some reason. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a black hoodie and navy blue jeans, and sneakers. But yet she seemed so beautiful. I had never even noticed how beautiful her big brown eyes were, and how pretty her light brown hair was even it was a mess like now. In fact I didn't even realise how pretty she actually was before.

"Well...what do you want stupid," she asked harshly snapping me to my senses.

"I...I just wanted to say I am sorry," I stuttered nervously. Why was I feeling nervous.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for the kiss. I...I didn't mean it. It was just a joke that's all,"

She looked away.

"How come you didn't call me back yersterday?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to talk," she replied slipping off my grip.

"Why are you angry at me?" I asked confused and kinda upset.

"You wanna know why?" she asked suddenly. "I will tell you why! You kiss me infront of your girlfriend, and then humilate me infront of the whole school."

"I didn't humilate you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" she asked crossing her arms. "Then how come I am the laughing stock now!"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you put a picture of me when I had a girlfriend already,"

"Girlfriend? You didn't even tell me you had a girlfriend! I am your best friend,"

"I thought you'd have known everyone at school was talking about it,"

"Oh so I am the one who's last to know things now?"

"Yes? Jo Kenner you are!"

"How long were you even dating Heather for?"

"Nearly three weeks,"

"You lied to me for three weeks?"

"I didn't lie to you? I just didn't tell you,"

"Why? Why are you keeping secrets from me? We're best friends?"

"So?"

"So!" Jo shrieked. "You kiss me infront of the girlfriend you never told me about, humilate me infront your best friend and all you can say is So? You really don't care do you?"

"No I don't"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Gabriel Duncan you are such a big jerk!" she shouted before stomping off to class. I felt like she'd just punched me in the stomach. I stood their dumbfounded. I had never been in a serious argument with Jo. And neither had I experienced her this angry before. All eyes were on me...


	3. Chapter 3 The new girl next door

Chapter 3

The new girl next door

**Aurthor's Note:Just thought I'd introduce a new character!P.S This character does not resemble Mo from Lemonade Mouth! It might seem like it! But it doesn't!Ok Please Read Enjoy and Review!**

_"You like him. You like him. You really really like him!"_  
>"Who said that?"<p>

_"Your brain,"_

"Leave me alone!" I shouted out loud in the middle of class. Those were the words that echoed through my head evertytime I saw Gabe. He was starting to drive me insane. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Why did he have to be so cute? Every time I saw Gabe and Heather my stomach wanted to empty all its contents. Let's just face it! He'll never like me the same way I do. In fact I am not even sure he'll still like me as a friend after I called him a jerk.

God I can't stop thinking about him. I felt so sad, miserable and…rather peckish actually. I just feel like digging a hole and die.

As I got home to my surprise, I saw a giant moving van parked in front of our old neighbour's house. I mean that house has been empty for quite a while now. As if my life wasn't bad enough as it is, I now have new neighbours who'll be constantly complaining about loud music or just being genuine nuisance. They must have got here while I was at school. I carefully lifted myself up and sat right on top of the little wall in my front garden so I could see exactly what was going on.

I caught a glimpse of a couple. Married presumably and round about the same age as my mom. The woman wore an elaborate red and golden sari dress with loads of jewels, and the man simply wore a shirt and plain jeans. Although it is rather unusual and unique to see an Asian and American couple. Maybe they weren't that bad I thought with a smile until my mom interrupted my thoughts.

"Jo! Come on in, I need you to come with Hailey and I to see the neighbours," called mom by the door.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Yes Jo! They'll be living next door to us for the rest of our lives probably so we may as well get to know them," replied my mom.

I turned around and simply stared at her.

"Jo I am not gonna tell you again…" warned my mom in a sharp tone. It was either meet the neighbours or risk being grounded. I reluctantly climbed off the brick wall and slowly walked into the house.

"I think you need to wear something I little more you know…brighter? So go and get changed," suggested my mom before running upstairs.

"Oh mom where's Hailey?" I asked.

"Boyfriend's house I guess," replied mom walking off upstairs.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a quick chocolate trail mix before taking the bowl in the lounge and spend about five minutes flickering through the TV channels until I settled down for my favourite programme Best of luck Nikki. It's about this family called the Lucans who are trying to adjust to their newest arrival Nikki. My favourite character is Keisha, because she often bullies the second youngest son of the Lucans family Jacob. She's abit like a me in some aspects and she even looks like me too which is weird.

My mom later came downstairs wearing a fuschia pink skirt and cotton top with flip flops and had her hair done up neatly and was holding flowers and a picnic basket. She's mad I tell you that! I mean we're meeting our neighbours not the president.

"Mom what's with the basket?" I asked.

"I've made my famous home made cookies," grinned mom.

"Oooh can I have one?" I begged.

"No Jo, there're not for you," mom replied leaving the door.

"Please…" I begged following her and gave her my best puppy eye look and pouted my lip.

"Only one," she sighed.

"Yes," I cheered quickly grabbing a quick cookie and walked into our neighbour's gate.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice behind me. It belonged to one of the coolest girls I have ever seen. She had very long black hair, big brown eyes and was quite tall and built in height and had a huge smile plastered across her voice. She wore an unusual cool multi-colored top, jeans and shoes with a pink Alice band and was holding a box full of something that smelt delicious.

"Err…hello?" she said again when she noticed me staring at her.

"Hi," I mumbled. Compared to her I looked plain and boring wearing dull colours and a cookie crumbs all over my top.

"I am Mo, Mohini Johnson but just call me Mo," she continued. "And you are?"

"Jo Kenner," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, how long have you lived in Colorado for?" Mo asked looking at her new surroundings.

"All my life but I moved from South Colorado two years ago," I replied. "Where did you used to live?"

"Well I just moved from New York but I always travel around," sighed Mo. "I mean this must be my fourth time being the new girl. I mean I was born in Dubai India, and then when I was six I moved to London and stayed there until I was about nine, and then moved to New York and here I am now."

"Wow I guess you're pretty used to it now," I said.

"No, it's never that easy. Trust me. Especially in a new country," she replied.

"Is your mom the Indian woman over there?" I asked curiously watching my mother deep in conversation with the Indian woman I saw earlier on.

"Yeah I am half Indian, and my dad's British," she smiled. "Do you have any siblings? I don't which is a shame."

"My older sister Hailey," I answered.

"Oh God I forgot I'm meant to give you these," she said giving me the boxes.

"Why what's in there?" I asked.

"_Mama's homemade samosas_, "she said in a funny Italian accent. I couldn't help burst into laughter. She was fun.

We ended up having tea with the Johnsons and had the most delicious home-cooked prawn curry with coconut milk and rice along with a nice cool tasty coconut soufflé. Mo's mom's very nice and her dad is funny. He kept cracking up these weird but funny jokes just to see Mo cringe which was even funnier.

"So do want to come up to my bedroom or listen to old people talk?" she asked casually.

"Your room," I replied following her upstairs. Her room was painted lilac purple with silver curtains. The room was littered with unpacked bags so we had to grab two bean bags and sat on them.

"I have to unpack all of these and still be ready for school tomorrow," sighed Mo.

"Why what school are you starting?" I asked.

"Lincoln Middle school do you go there?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said excitely.

"Any interesting people there?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Well there's three Heathers, Annoying Heather, Hot Heather, Nice Heather," I started before I turned to see her burst into laughter.

"No, no I meant as in interesting boys! Are they any interesting boys," she said making quotation marks with her fingers on the word "Interesting."

"Oh yeah, there are some," I said suddenly thinking of Gabe. Darn it! I had managed not to think about him until now.

"What's wrong?" asked Mo.

"Nothing," I replied quickly turning my back to her and hugging my knees on the bean cushion.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I am fine," I quickly brushed her off. I have only known Mo for about four hours and a half and I already felt like I could tell her almost anything. Like my sister in a way.

"Have you ever fallen in love with a boy who's with someone else?" I suddenly blabbed out.

"You mean fallen for an inaccesiable boy?" she asked.

"Yes, loads of times. Have you?" she asked. I told her all about Gabe and how I had a huge crush on him and about the charm and how I discovered that he was dating Heather and about how huge argument.

"So you're best friends but want to be more than best friends?" asked Mo after a few moments.

"Yes but I am not sure if he feels the same way too," I sighed. "Plus he's with Heather and I kinda handled the whole situation badly."

"Well they do say the first step to recovery is admiting you have a problem," said Mo smiling. "Besides you're not the only one who's had a rough time with boys." Mo added gently bumping my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend Scott because he was cheating on me for a richer girl," said Mo who tried to make it sound casual but I noticed the sparkle in her eye as she thought of it.

"What a jerk! He's a cheater and a gold-digger!" I exclaimed.

"Which is why I am not going back with him even though he asked me a million times," replied Mo. "Which means I am off boys for a little while."

"Jo! Time to go!" shouted my mom.

"Oh," I replied. "You know what why don't I take you to school tomorrow?"

"Really that you would be great! Thanks Jo," replied Mo smiling as I got up to leave.

"No worries. See ya tomorrow," I replied and happily walked down the stairs.

That following Thursday Gabe wasn't in and was off "sick" which was a relief. I introduced Mo around the school and to everyone. She's already quite popular and has joined violin and drama club. She's also now the tallest girl in our class outdoing Kit. I was half expecting Kit to stop meet me in the courtyards.

"Jo! Thank God I've been trying to speak to you all day and the two days before but you were totally ignoring me," she panted when she caught up with me. "Anyway the point is I shouldn't have laughed at you like that about the charm and I am sorry."

I simply looked at her.

"I really am sorry Jo. Please forgive me. I couldn't bear it if you replaced me with Mo and besides you still have eleven days left of the charm remeber?" she pleaded.

"Ok I forgive you but who am I supposed to try the charm on since it's not gonna work on Gabe?" I asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. Mo, Kit and I hung out together for the rest of the day. _I may not have Gabe but I have two good friends and that's all that counts...for now._


	4. Chapter 4 Love sick

**Chapter 4**

**Love sick**

**I did rush it a little towards the end cause I felt like it was dragging on and I didn't have much time until bed time. But hope you like it all the same**

Gabe's POV

"I've been looking for you,"

I spun around. There she was. Jo Keener, stepping out of the shadows of the trees. She's staring straight at me with those beautiful big brown eyes. I take one step forward then another. I take a third step but something stops me. A clear crystal brick wall, seperating me from my future.

Jo laughs and turns around and this other guy shows up and gives her a kiss on the lips. She can't see me or hear me as I shout out her name and bang on the glass. They both ignore me and walk away hand in hand. I try to follow but the wall blocks my path.

"No," I scream. I sat up and clutched the sheets. I have been having this exact dream for the past five days while I was sick. _Maybe I was more sick than I thought._ I mean I've been having bad headaches, a bad tummy and I've had a high fever but I also haven't stopped thinking about Jo. _I miss having her around. She's cute and fun to hang out with. _Wait a minute did I just say that!

"Had a bad dream?" asked dad walking past as he came back from work.

"Yeah," I sighed before slumping back on the sofa to see a now cold chicken noddle soup. My favorite as mom knows when I am really sick but I had barely touched it.

"I think you're feeling much better now," added mom glancing at me cautiously.

"No I am not!" I lied.

"Yes you are Gabe. You've had five days off," replied mom firmly.

"Well I can't go...because I still have a bad headache. Ow!" I fake cried. Mom simply placed her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrows.

And unfourtunately i still had to go to school that following Monday. Jo was wearing a cool tight red top, denim shorts and sandals. She looked cute.

"Hi Gabe," she said nervously. A tall girl I didn't recognize came up to her and glanced at me and then to Jo.

"Oh er Gabe this is Mo she started last Wednesday, Mo this is Gabe Duncan," said Jo introducing us as I gave Mo a quick nod.

_Wow I must have missed alot. _

"Hey babe you feeling better?" Heather asked as she came and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I am," I replied still unable to take my eyes off Jo.

_How often did I think about Heather, very little but how much did I think of Jo I freaking lot more!_


	5. Chapter 5 New Boy

**Chapter 5**

**The new boy**

I heard the door knock. I ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. I mean who goes knocking around at people's doors at 7:30am on a Tuesday? Clearly Hailey and mom couldn't be bothered to wake up so I thudded downstairs and swung the door wide open. It was Mo. And she was fully dressed in a retro designer dress and leggings. She had a wide grin plastered across her face and she seemed pretty excited.

"Mo what are you doing here? It's 7:30 in the morning," I groaned with a yawn.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Mo asked letting herself in. "Wow you've got a nice home."

"Yeah know what do you want?" I snapped.

"There's going to be a new guy in our class. I heard yesterday," Mo announced smiling. I jumped in shock. _Why was she telling me this now? When i barely have time to prepare._

"Really?" I jumped in excitement.

"Yes, you've been at Lincoln middle school much longer than I have and even you can't keep up with the latest news," commented Mo sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny now what's the name of the boy," I replied.

"Edward. Edward Dolton. Apparently he's from London and he's from a rich family," explained Mo.

"So he's British?" I asked.

"And rich!" added Mo enthusiastically.

"Do you think Edward might be a hottie?" I asked.

"Sure, rich boys are usually handsome," Mo replied. "Anyway why do you ask?"

"Because I might be able to use him to make Gabe jealous," I replied with a devious smile on my face.

"Oh I get it," replied Mo smiling. "Besides British guys are actually quite cute."

"How would you know? You were only about seven or nine at the time," I said.

"Well I still knew a hottie when I saw one," she replied laughing.

"Aren't you gonna go after Edward?" I asked.

"No, I told you I am off boys for a little while," replied Mo.

For the rest of the morning Mo stayed over and helped me get ready for school and then had breakfast at my house.

I had never been this excited over a boy before. I just hoped he looked hot! Because otherwise it would be a waste of time dressing up like this and then finding out he's an ugly dimbo. I shampooed my hair and religiously curled it since everyone says my hair looks best curly and wore that tight blue halter neck top my sister brought me ages ago and had never won it once, my best white jeans, and my silver pumps. I even went to the extremes of putting on mascara and wearing lip-gloss. _I was looking forward to seeing this Edward guy. He'd be a great distraction from Gabe. Maybe make him jealous even?_

Gabe's POV

I managed to escape from my mad family and was now at the school gates waiting for Jo. We needed to talk. I was meeting Heather later in class. But did Jo turn up? Not on your Nelly as my Gammy would say. She must be running late? I thought. But she'd have called. Kit gave me Jo's new number so I texted her asking to meet me here before school. So I sat on a bench outside the school gates and looked around for a girl with long brunette hair, big eyes, was a few inches shorter than me and dressed like a tomboy.

Five minutes before school started small silver Mercedes car parks in front and out comes Jo and Mo. They seem to be good friends now. They both wave to however's driving the car and turns around. My eyes bugged out of my head and my jaw hits the floor. Jo looked stunning. She wore a blue top, my favorite color, white jeans and silver pumps. She had even done her hair curly which made her somewhat cuter and I think even wore a tad bit of make-up. _Wow! _

Mo whispers something in Jo's ear before going joining Kit and the other girls.

"Hi Gabe," she said smiled snapping me out of my daydream

"Uh...hi," I stuttered nervously. _Why was I nervous?_

"Why are you stuttering?" she asked looking slightly confused.

"Did you know squirrels climb trees? Or that paperclips come in many different colours? AND did you know that blueberries make you smarter?" I babbled, trying to change the subject.

"Gabe… You're nervous. What's going on?" Jo asked looking me in the eye.

_Oh god she is so pretty!_

I stared at her until she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Stop that! It's creeping me out! What's going on with you today?" she asked.

"Nothing...nnn...nothing at all," i replied.

She raised her eyebrow. "And that's a lie."

"What took you so long?" i asked trying to change the subject again. This time it worked.

"Oh my sister Hailey was dropping me and Mo off but her car broke down so she had to use her boyfriends. "

"You look very pretty," I suddenly said out loud.

"Really?" she asked smiling and blushing. "Thanks."

What's happening to me? This is not how I normally act in front of Jo.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked casually.

"Um…I wanted to say I am sorry. About the argument last week I didn't mean what I said about you and I shouldn't have kept secrets from you like that. You're my best friend," I said.

"It's ok," said Jo smiling. "I am sorry too. I guess I over-reacted a little."

"So are we good?" I asked.

"We're good," she replied giving me a hug.

"Totally," I replied savouring the hug before the bell went.

Jo's POV

_Gabe was acting all nervous and weird in front of me I don't know why? But that's Gabe for ya. Always coming up with the unexpected._ _Anyway I am still curious about this New Boy. _

I thought as I made my way to class. But I still can't believe he said I looked very pretty. Gabe of all people! He said that I was pretty! I Joanne Hannah am pretty. That was enough to leave me feeling on top of the world.

Lost in blissful happiness I sat down and started imagining pictures of what this new guy would look like? My question was soon answered when Mrs. Picklebottom announced that we had a new boy coming in. My heart beat faster with excitement. Then Edward walked in and I got the shock factor of my life. _Ok first of all let's be honest here he is cute! Like really cute! He's got amazing sandy blonde hair that you just feel like stroking, beautiful blue eyes, fair skin, and a well fit body. He wore a checked shirt, jeans, and sneakers and wore a guitar around him. He was just soo cute! And what an irresistible smile he had. _

"Edward pick where you would like to sit."

He picked the seat next to me. Oh God! What do I say? Do I say hi or ignore him.

"I am Edward Dolton and you are?" he asked. Wow he's got a cute accent.

"Jo Kenner, nice to meet you," I replied.

"You've got a rather cute accent," he smiled.

"Thanks you too,"

"So do you want to meet up at break?" he asked.

"Sure I'd like to,"


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Jelousy

Chapter 6

Unexpected Jelousy

There was a new guy in our class. His name was Edward Dolton and he's quite good looking. He has a guitar and he has the looks that make the girls sigh and gaze longing at him. He decided to sit next to Jo. That was cool. Right?

"I am Edward Dolton and you are?" he asked. Wow he's got a cute accent.

"Jo Kenner, nice to meet you," I replied.

"You've got a rather cute accent," he smiled.

"Thanks you too,"

"So do you want to meet up at break?" he asked.

"Sure I'd like to,"

Whoa! What's going on? Wait a minute was he flirting with Jo? Why am I getting all worked up?

__During first lesson I couldn't help but notice that Edward was flickering rubbers and passing notes down to Jo to get her attention. Did he like her? What did that have to do with me? I wasn't getting jealous was I?__

I was supposed to be helping Heather with a school project and listen to her ideas but my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about Jo and Edward. I saw Jo show Edward around the school. I couldn't help but watch her laugh over something Edward had said. It takes a lot to make Jo laugh and I am the only one who can really make Jo truly laugh. But Edward obvious beat me at that.

"Gabe! Earth calling to Gabe!" said Heather waving her hand in my face.

"What. Were..." I stuttered returning to earth with a nasty bump.

"You veren't listening at all vere you?" snapped Heather suddenly.

"Sorry. I just got a little sidetracked," I replied.

"A little? Your mind'z been on a different planet ze entire day!" she said.

That was true. I just couldn't get my mind off Jo. The way she flickered her curly hair, her big brown eyes and that cute irresistible smile of hers. Oh God! Was I falling in love with Jo. No that can't be right surely. She's my best friend and besides I am with Heather. So why is that I cannot concentrate on anything but Jo and Edward.. I mean she can't seriously like that dude can she? And somehow I felt myself liking him less and less and I had barely known him for a day. No Gabe! You're not jealous of Jo. Now pull yourself together.

"Gabe!" she shouted. "You did zit again!"

"Did what again?"

"That staring into ze space thing again. Mind you you're not looking at zat Jo, gal are you?" she asked. "I mean she's such a loser. And she's already sucking up to the nearest hottest guy she sees. Sad or what?"

"No I am not looking at her. No not at all," i quickly replied. _Did Heather just say that about Jo? I thought she was nice?What are you doing Gabe? You just let your girlfriend insult your best friend._

"Good cause ze eyes should be focused on me and ze school project of course," she replied smiling.

I let Heather waffle on about the school project to her satifsifaction regardless of her ideas. I mean she's not quite the nice girl I thought she was. Plus she has got a strange annoying accent but I really am clueless as to where she's from. But more pressing concerns filled my mind. Rumours circulated round the school saying that Jo and Edward were a couple. Already! She'd only known the guy for four hours! Could this really be true! I needed to find out for real before I lose my mind...

"Mo! Mo! Hey wait up," I shouted as the final bell went, running after her puffing out of breath.

"Oh hi Gabe," she said casually.

"Is Jo really going out with the new boy?" I asked.

"Yes he asked her out at lunchtime," she replied.

I flushed with anger. I was holding an empty glass bottle of Cherry aid and before I knew what I was doing the glass smashed in my palms cutting them and causing them to ooze with blood.

"Gabe!" she exclaimed panicking. "You just cut you're palms! Wait there I'll go get the first aid kit!"

And with that she was off! I looked down my hand soaked in blood. I really was in love with Jo and I was gonna have to face it sooner or later. My thoughts were disturbed as Mo returned and bandaged my palms and told me to be more careful next time before walking off.

I looked around and saw Jo sitting on a bench by herself. I gotta confront her someday.

"Jo how could you?" I asked as I walked up in front of her.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Not tell me you were going out with Edward!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you'd have heard and besides I was gonna tell you anyway," she replied blushing. She looks so cute when she blushes! Anyway back to the point!

"Gabe what happened to your arm?" she asked full of concern.

"Nothing I err cut myself," I stuttered. Which was partly true.

Jo raised her eyebrow but said nothing more of it. There was a moment's silence.

"So you really are going out with him?" I asked breaking the akward silience.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"But he's British?" I stated unreasonably.

"So Heather's Scandanavian," replied Jo.

"What?"

"She's Swedish," sighed Jo explaining.

"Oh," _That does explain her funny accent_ I thought.

"Jeez dude you don't even know what nationality you're dating," commented Jo.

"Ha-ha very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever stupid," she said with a grin. Wow I missed hearing that.

"So do you want to come and err play video games?" I asked.

"Sure thing stupid," she replied grining.


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

**Sorry I didn't update any sooner I had homework and other things to worry about...Anyway thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them! So read, Enjoy and review please...**

**Chapter 7**

**Confessions**

"Teddy! Teddy! I need to talk to you! Now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as soon as I got home. No way was I gonna tell mom that I was "in love" or else she'll just melt and be all "my baby's growin up" thing again. I can't talk to dad because he's too busy "killin bugs for a livin" as my sister puts it, can't talk to Charlie because she's not even three yet let alone thirteen and not PJ because he's you know PJ if you get what I mean. So the only person I am left with is Teddy.

"Hey Gabe...what's...woah what happened to your arm," she exclaimed in alarm as she walked downstairs pointing a fingure at my bandaged arm.

"Long story, anyway I need to tell you something. It's really important," I babbled.

"What is it?" she asked now curious.

"In the kitchen," I motioned and she obeyed.

"Jo's coming over in a few minutes so I'll make this quick..." I started before I caught a glimpse of her pink video camera behind her. She really thinks she can record my feelings without me noticing?

"I can see the camera," I said skeptically as she looked at me sheepishly and switched it off.

"So what was it you needed to talk about that's so important?" asked Teddy.

"Well it's more of a confession actually so see I...er," I stuttered feeling my cheeks going red.

"Gabe?" she started.

"I..er..," I continued to stutter staring at the floor as if that would help.

"Come on I am your sister you can tell me," she replied.

"I think I am in love with Jo Kenner," I said in a sudden rush. Woah that felt good! Like a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Awwww...Gabe that's so sweet," cooed Teddy her romantic side showing.

"God you're worse that mom," I said with sarcasim since mom has a reputation for going all gaga when any of us fell in love so we often keep it a big secret from her.

"I always knew you had feelings for her anyhow," replied Teddy with a smile.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Well in elementary school you did admit you liked her "a tiny bit" and you actually kissed her whilst... she dislocated your shoulder," she replied with a shiver at the last part remebering that Jo actually broke her arm that same day.

I smiled in memory.

"But I only kissed her to get her off me," I replied which was partly true anyway.

"Oh really?" asked Teddy crossing her arms. "So...does she love you back?"

"I am not sure," I sighed reminded that she was dating that guy. Arrgh he didn't even deverse a name. Even if he was British.

"Oh why not?" asked Teddy pouting with disappointment.

"She's dating Edward Dolton," I said sadly.

"I hate him! exclaimed Teddy suddenly. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's this new rich british guy in our class who just started today," I explained to her before I felt a tear gently roll down my cheek.

"That's awful," she said hugging me unexpectantly and I hug her back until my arm starts to hurt.

"Ow!" I yelped and she pulled away from the hug.

"What happened to your arm anyway?" she asked.

"I cut myself," I replied. I could tell she wanted to ask further but chose not to.

"How am I gonna tell her now with Eddie in the picture and without hurting my girlfrined Heather?" I asked sadly.

"Well...sometimes if you want something bad you gotta fight for it. Fight for the one you love. If you really love Jo then you'll fight for her. Do whatever you need to do. Be the man. And er...as for Heather that's up to you and Heather," she adviced.

_Fight for the one you love! If you really love her, fight for her! The truth was I loved Jo simple as that. And I was ready to take on Edward in the red corner! And well as for Heather and I you know what they say "another one bites the dust"_

My thoughts were soon disrupted by a loud knock. Jo must be here! I immediately opened the door and there she was in a hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"Hey stupid," she grinned. "Ready to be beaten at Die Zombies2 again?"

"Always," I replied with sarcasim and rolled my eyes.

_This is true though. Jo always beats me at DieZombies2. But I don't mind. It only gives me a reason to want to play the game even more...to try and beat Jo. Some day._

_"_What happened your arm?" asked Jo almost alarmed.

"Nothing,just cut myself," I replied

We played the game as usual in silence before Jo asked an akward question.

"Do you think Edward will call me?" she asked sheepishly.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward said he'd call me after school and he hasn't quite err...called yet?" she said sheepishly playing with her hair. Was Jo Kenner actually nervous?

"I don't know," I said sounding more cold than I was supposed to when I saw Jo taken aback.

We carried on playing in silience.

"Guys don't normally ever ask me out and if they do they'll always turn me down," Jo confessed.

"But who wouldn't want to go out with you?" I asked confused. _Ok so Jo can be a little violent but other than that she's pretty, and fun to hang around with._

"Loads of guys," she mumbled.

"Well there are wrong!" I replied.

"Thanks Gabe you're a good friend," she replied with a smile.

"I know I am," I smirked. She punched me playfully in the shoulder but it was still an equally hurtful punch

_And that was the Jo I knew..._


End file.
